


The Decay of Infinity

by zanthe



Series: A Plague Upon the System [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Post Game AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: The process is slow, yet all too quick. As Alvis' very being is corroded, a permanent solution must be found.
Series: A Plague Upon the System [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886026
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. CORRUPTION AT 15%

**Author's Note:**

> I've got an extremely vague outline and a reputation of not finishing things, if the stars align I'll update this once a week/every two weeks, if not. well. [shrugs] i'm usually happy leaving things in my head lol

DATA CORRUPTION AT ?5%

\-------------------------------------

He was forced out of his role of omnipotence, flickering in and out of physical form until the virus eating away at him had the mercy of allowing his physical form to exist once more. His body felt more hollow than ever before, however, as if static was wrapped under his skin. He looked up, finding himself placed not too far from where Alcamoth stood, currently being rebuilt.

  
Shakily, Alvis brought himself to his feet, stumbling with effort as static dulled his senses. Reality beyond this world was beginning to collapse, the universe folding in on itself slowly as he crumbled, the life within it blissfully unaware. He smiled a rueful smile, he had to find Shulk and warn him, or any of the others, they would believe him. They knew who he was, even if corruption was beginning to gnaw his memory.

  
Without realizing it, he began to walk towards the city, paying no mind to the creatures of the Bionis' Shoulder that eyed him curiously, hungrily, but dared not come closer. No doubt they could probably sense who he was, given he wasn't trying to hide it anymore. He didn't have the strength to minimize his presence right now. 

  
Forward he limped, until reaching the transporter and gazing up at the ramp. His body ached, and he could feel the ebb of the plague, a fever much like that an ordinary Homs would find themselves afflicted with. 

  
No matter. Up, he went, clutching his chest with one arm and using the other to heave himself up the rail, clawing desperately at the switch until he was granted passage through the transport. 

  
There were a few little gasps when he emerged, from High Entia who likely recognized him and Homs who were baffled by him for whatever reason. Was his body in disarray? He spared a moment to look at himself, noticing the growths that resembled Telethia emerging from him, dripping bright green ether. 

  
"Fetch the Empress!" A voice called amongst the growing panic, and the noise of the growing crowd made his ears ring, vision blurring as a sudden dizzy spell overcame him. He felt hands at his sides supporting him and went limp with exhaustion as his body finally gave in, and his mind was forced out to watch.

  
Out here, he had clarity from his failing senses, but he was not back in place where he should be. Lingering a few feet from where his body was being carried, Alvis supposed he was a ghost at the moment, getting dragged along with his vessel. 

  
He rarely had moments like these to watch his own vessel, usually he withdrew it from reality when not using it, but now? The virus writhing in his code limited those abilities, and he wondered if it would flicker out of existence in the arms of the kind stranger currently carrying him to find aid. Being unconscious and stripped of omnipotence, he couldn't hear anymore, couldn't see, only sense in a way he could, reading the energies around him. 

  
Movement ceased, and the crowd of energies faded, leaving him in the company of one whose soul he recognized. The Machina doctor, Linada, who he recalled had relocated to Alcamoth to provide assistance during rebuilding. She seemed quite busy, entering and leaving his range of perception, until finally his vessel's weak energy stabilized and she settled, lingering for a few moments before leaving.

  
Then, he was truly alone. It was pure darkness, save for that vague white glow. All life had color, but his vessel only existed as a suit of flesh to grant him physical form, he was its soul, and thus the energy within it held no color, no true life within. Being stuck here waiting for his vessel to regain consciousness was rather... boring. He didn't have time for this!

  
Time drudged on, and suddenly, without warning, he was sucked back in to his vessel, senses amplified into a migraine that took moments to clear as he regained control. He felt considerably less like static now, but it came at the price of pain, the feeling of his vessel being wrong. 

  
Alvis sat up, looking over himself once more, green-tinged bone protruding from his forearm and wrapped in an effort to stop the bleeding, various similar protrusions littering his limbs, some not yet piercing skin. He frowned, running his fingers over the lumps on his legs and wincing at the pain of them. He blinked when his vision blurred, bringing his fingertips to his cheeks to find tears there, he didn't recall having ever cried before. Perhaps, it was the reaction of his body, unused to the feeling of hurt. 

  
Quickly, he wiped the tears away, scanning the room for the form of Linada, who had her back turned to him. "Pardon me," he croaked, voice raspy with mutation, and the doctor turned to face him quickly. 

  
"Ah, you're awake! Thank Meyneth," hurriedly she walked over, "You're Alvis, yes? I'd heard you disappeared after the new world was created, I never imagined you'd show up like this." 

  
"Yes, well," he began, shaking his head slowly, "I'm afraid my situation is not one I can divulge to you right away. I must speak to Lady Melia." 

  
Linada placed a hand on her chin, "I figured, but you were still unconscious when she visited, I'll send word for her, but you must tell me what's going on. I will do my best to help you." 

  
There was an insistence in her eyes that Alvis felt a pang of sadness towards, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there isn't anything else you can do for me. My problem is... not quite physical." 

  
"Not physical?" Linada echoed, clearly confused, "what part of this is not physical?"

  
"All of it."


	2. 16%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning

\--------------------------------------

DATA CORRUPTION AT 16%

\--------------------------------------

  
"Alvis!" 

The AI blinked awake, finding himself in the company of Melia, who stared at him in worry. 

"I've told Nene to find Shulk for us, are you..." her gaze flicked between distorted features, "... what happened?" 

"I need your help," Alvis sighs, "I will explain everything soon, who else is in Alcamoth?" 

"Right now, Dunban, Fiora, and Riki, as well as Kino. Nene and Kino are Riki's children," she added when Alvis quirked a brow. "I'm going to assume, because you are asking, that you'll be needing their help as well?" 

"Yes," He frowns, thinking for a moment, "We'll need a transport as well, if any are functional."

"A few, yes," Melia nods, "I can arrange that shortly."

  
\--------------------------------------

DATA CORRUPTION AT 17%

\--------------------------------------

It was late by the time the group was in order, standing or sitting in a circle around Alvis. Kino rested quietly against Nene, the two having fallen asleep, and Linada had joined them as well. 

"It seems we're all here," Dunban prompted, bringing a hand to his chin, "Melia mentioned you needed our help, and by the looks of you I'd say the situation is quite dire."

"No need to pressure him," Shulk grimaces, turning to Alvis, "I agree, though. What's going on?" 

Alvis blinks at them for a moment, looking almost lost, until focus was regained and he nodded, "What has Shulk told you of me?" 

"Well, he's mentioned you being some form of computer, the Monado itself, but that's about all I understand of you, Alvis," Fiora says, and Alvis nods again in acknowledgement. 

"Something like that, yes. My role in this world now is ensuring this world's stability. I am somewhat of an overseer, and I'm the one who lays out the groundwork for all that exists. It is the role I was built for, created by who you knew as Zanza, and who I knew as Klaus. 

The problem I am facing now is an alteration to my program - my very being. Zanza, in his last act as the old world's god, injected into me a virus of sorts. It is what caused the rift here in Alcamoth, and what is causing my form to alter. Unfortunately, because of my role, it is also causing this universe to collapse on itself-" 

"Slow down a moment!" Dunban interrupts, raising a hand, "are you saying there'll be more rifts like the one that cropped up here?" 

"Yes," Alvis shoots him an annoyed glare, "and there are plenty others forming elsewhere in the world as we speak." 

"And what's this about the universe collapsing on itself? Or the virus in you?" The Homs man continues, and Fiora sighs quietly. 

"Let him talk, Dunban, he's not done explaining." She frowns at him, and Dunban simply nods.

With a sigh, Alvis continues, "This universe is collapsing on itself. It's far too vast to see it right away, but over time you'll begin to notice the stars fading, and rifts expanding. I estimate we have nine weeks before my system goes into critical failure, at which point there will be no recovering." 

There was silence for a moment, before quietly, Shulk asks, "What can we do about it?"

"Do you still have the key I gave you?" Alvis blinks, and quickly Shulk pats his chest, sticking a hand down his turtleneck and pulling up the key, showing it to him for a moment before tucking it back in. "Good, I'm glad I trusted you with it, I'm not sure what might have happened had I kept it, seeing as my data is being corrupted." 

"Your data?" Dunban echoes, confused.

"Yes, I am not a Homs like you are, I am data, a program given life. Because my program is plagued, my form is being corrupted." There was a slow nod from Dunban, and Alvis sighed, "I apologize, my true nature is hard to grasp, and equally difficult to put into words." 

"Not too difficult," Linada speaks slowly, finally joining the conversation, "basically, you're an artificial intelligence, somewhat like the Mechon, but obviously much more complicated. You were created in the past to maintain structure in the world, but Zanza threw a wrench in your cogs and you're starting to fall apart, and since you're the one holding the world together, the world is falling apart, too, yes?" 

"Exactly that, thank you, Linada." 

The Machina nods curtly, and Riki squints, staring at the floor in confusion, "Riki still no get it..." 

"What about the key, then, how is it going to help?" Dunban interrupts, insistence in his voice, and Fiora hums in agreement, the group all staring at Alvis expectantly. 

"We need it to open the way to the core." He states, intertwining his fingers and leaning forward. "I was created in a facility within a space station, and in every universe I've helped put together, that space station is there, hidden away in the far reaches of its world. In this universe, it lies far west of here, a week's travel by transport ship. Within that key is a data chip that will allow us entry, and grant you access to my processor. You'll need to reset it, that should eliminate the virus and allow my program to begin rebuilding itself." 

"'Should?'" Melia questions, "Are you not certain it will work?" 

"It will work, as long as my estimates are right and we arrive in time." Alvis frowns, letting out a pained sigh, "as more of my program is rewritten and destroyed, the virus may act in self-preservation and cause me to attack you. I am not at my full power, and will continue to weaken over time, so I should not be much of a threat, but that is why I need all of you to come. Though," he blinks down at Nene and Kino, who were both still sound asleep, and shakes his head, "I know you need a healer, but I'm not certain we should risk either of these two." 

"I'll go," Linada offers instantly, "I'm well versed in combat and healing, I'm a doctor after all." 

"You're certain?" Alvis hums, and she nods.

"Plenty certain. How long do we have to pack?" 

"I can be ready by tomorrow morning," Fiora says, and Dunban hums in agreement. 

"I'll need until the afternoon to finish preparing our transport with supplies, perhaps even a second day," Melia shakes her head, "I just hope to find one that'll last a round trip of that length, as well as a pilot." 

"If they're anything like Junks, I'm sure I could take us," Shulk adds, "and I'll have my things ready by tomorrow, too, we can help with supplies." 

"Tomorrow then, I have plenty of packing to do myself, I'll need to be mindful of your condition, Alvis." Linada nods.

"Much appreciated." 

"Riki be ready tomorrow, too!" Riki bounces, spreading his wings, "Riki ask Teelan and Tyrea to help take care of Nene and Kino while Riki and friends go on mission." 

With that, the group disbanded, Shulk and Melia helping the former Heropon carry his sleeping children off, and the others going their separate ways to prepare for the journey ahead of them. Quietly, Alvis curled into himself, exhausted from all that talking. He shouldn't hope, but he wasn't sure of his own ability to calculate anymore, was nine weeks an overestimate? Considering his condition, it could be, but he had to try. 

Even if he was without the power to gaze into the passage of fate now, he knew nothing was truly certain, and giving up was not an option. Failing this was not an option. He had faith in the group's abilities, even if they weren't at their full potential, if he attacked as he predicted he would be no match for them. 

Hopefully. 


End file.
